Seen You Before
by Muses-InspireMe-Daily
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had met before? Starts when Bella is 6 and on holiday with Renee in London. Renee being a somewhat bad parent leaves her with man she just met friends so she can go on a date. Who are these "friends"? 2nd story so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just a quick bit of background and explanation before the story. So Bella and Renee are on holiday in London, England when Renee meets a typical (if slightly forward) englishman: Geoffrey who as fate (or me) would have it they end sharing a taxi together (and the rest as they say) is history. I know Renee seems a rather unthoughtful and self centered mother who has no regard for her childs safety, as she agrees to let Bella stay at a stranger house, but when I read _Twilight _I pictured Renee as a person who is a care-free spirit who lives very much in the moment and seizes every opportunity that comes her way. This is just my interpretation and this personality for Renee suited this story. **

**So I hope you like it and choose to share your thoughts with me :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except baby Bella) the rather talented Stephanie Meyer does, and for that I'm rather jealous, I'm just borrowing her characters for this story and then I may consider giving them back. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV **

"Bella, are you ready for our holiday?" Mummy asked smiling at me as she fastened me into my seat.

"Yeah!" I cried wiggling excitedly in my seat. I was very excited to be going on holiday with my Mummy. Daddy couldn't come with us because they had fallen out and had to live away from each other. When we had to leave Daddy I was very sad at first, but I still get to see him in the holidays.

"Bella, stop wiggling we're about to take off." I did as Mummy said and turned to look out of the window I got distracted as a pretty lady with blonde hair showed us what to do in an emergency.

"She's pretty. Will I grow up and be that pretty?" I asked Mummy.

"Yes you will Bella." I smiled and looked out the window, giggling happily when the plane began to move.

"Mummy we're flying!" I squealed as the plane took off.

Ten hours later and we had landed in England. Mummy hurried me through the airport to get our bags. I picked up my Barbie pack-back and followed Mummy out of the airport to where the taxi's waited. All the taxis were black instead of yellow and they looked like dominoes as they waited. We were walking towards a taxi when a tall man bumped into us.

"Sorry", the man said.

"It's ok," Mummy replied. It was silent for a while as they both looked at each other. The man was tall and had dark hair, we was wearing a suit and carried a briefcase.

"Mummy can we got to our hotel now? Please?" I said pulling lightly on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from your business." I noticed the man spoke with a funny accent.

"No, it's ok. We are only going into London for a couple of weeks, to see the sights and everything." Mummy said.

"I live in London. I would be glad to show you and your lovely daughter around when I'm not working,"

"That would be lovely, thank you. I'm Renee and this is my daughter Isabella."

"Hello Isabella, I'm Geoffrey it's nice to meet you." Geoffrey said leaning down and offering me his hand.

"Hi Geoffrey, I'm Bella."

"Bella it is then."

"Umm… Geoffrey? If you're going into London, would you like to share a taxi with us? We could organize our sight-seeing?" Mummy asked her cheeks turning slightly red as she did so.

"If you're sure you don't mind, I would love to."

We all climbed into the taxi and Mum gave the driver the address for our hotel. "Where do you work, then Geoffrey?" Mummy asked as I sat cuddling Mr Bobby, my special bear.

"I'm a surgeon," Geoffrey replied.

"Wow! That must be interesting."

"Sometimes. Renee I'm sorry if I'm being awfully forward since we have only just met, but I would very much like to take you out for lunch tomorrow? If that's ok for you?"

"I would like that very much. But, what about Bella?"

"I can stay by myself," I said. Both adults laughed at my comment.

They both were silent for a moment before Geoffrey spoke again. "I have a friend, a fellow surgeon, his wife loves children, I'm sure she would babysit Bella for a few hours."

"Well if you think she won't mind. That would be nice." The journey carried in much the same way, with Mummy and Geoffrey talking and me playing with Mr Bobby.

Soon we had arrived at the hotel and had to say good bye to Geoffrey. Geoffrey said he would pick us up at 12 o'clock the next day, so I could go to his friends. "Bye, Geoffrey. I'll see you tomorrow," Mummy said as he kissed her hand, "Bella say goodnight."

"Goodnight Geoffrey it was nice to meet you," I said smiling at him.

"I was very nice to meet you too Bella," I giggled as he kissed my hand as well, "I'll see you both tomorrow. Sleep well." Geoffrey said before closing the taxi's door. Mummy and I stood waving as the taxi continued down the road and turned a corner.

When it was gone Mummy took my hand and said "Time for bed Bella," as she led me into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** The only things I own is the story and my idea all the rest is Stephania Meyers property I'm**** just borrowing some characters for my own amusement an hopefully yours :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I woke the following morning I jumped out of my bed and ran to Mummy's and shook her shoulder as I tried to wake her.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! We have to get up Geoffrey's coming to see us!"

"Bella, it's too early in the morning." Mummy whispered back.

"No it's not. It's nearly 1 Mummy. Geoffrey's nearly here!"

"WHAT!" Mum screamed as she sat up quickly. "Oh my God! It is nearly 1! We overslept! Bella! Quickly go and get ready! Oh my goodness! We're going to be late!"

By the time it was 2 Mummy and I were dressed and stood outside the hotel. Mummy looked very pretty in her green dress and black high heels. Mummy tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as a car pulled up by the curb.

I had no idea what car it was but Mummy seemed impressed by the black car. She seemed even more impressed when Geoffrey climbed out of it.

"Renee you look breath-taking and Bella you look beautiful." Geoffrey said kissing her on the cheek and me on the hand. "Shall we drop the lovely Bella at my friends?"

"Are you sure they don't mind?" Mummy asked timidly.

"They don't mind at all. They're very excited to meet Bella."

"Let's go then," Mummy said smiling.

I sat in the back of the car, looking out of the window, watching as the buildings of London gave way to countryside.

"My friend lives out of the city. They have 5 adopted teenagers who like to play sports. The whole family are quite active actually. They are always going hiking and camping. So the countryside is the perfect location for them." Geoffrey explained.

"How old are these teenagers?" Mum asked sounding a little worried.

"All of them are in their late teens. Don't worry Renee, I have met them all and they are all extremely well behaved and mature."

"Oh good. I don't want them to be hostile towards Bella."

"Renee, I know for a fact that they will treat her like a little sister."

"That would be nice for Bella. I do worry about her being an only child and that she finds it hard to connect with people."

"Mummy, I'm fine! I'm excited to make new English friends." I said kicking my legs freely in the back seat.

"See, Bella's excited," Geoffrey said, "Just relax Renee. She will be fine."

Half an hour later and Geoffrey turned left off of the main road and headed down a small winding road. A few minutes later and he turned down an almost invisible gated driveway and an enormous house came into view.

It had three levels and a huge front door and the long driveway lead to a triple garage. The tyres of the car continued to crunch on the gravel driveway as Geoffrey pulled up outside the front door.

Geoffrey and Mummy got out of the car and Geoffrey opened my door as Mummy helped me out of the car. I held Mummy's hand as we walked to the front door.

I waited, suddenly nervous, as Geoffrey rang the doorbell. I grasped Mum's hand tighter as the sound echoed behind the door as it signalled our arrival.

My ears strained to hear the sound of muffled footsteps that would indicate that someone was approaching. However, there was no sound, no indication, instead the door just suddenly opened…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****Just a quick thank you to all those who have reviewed this story as well as adding it to their favourites or creating alerts. So far all comments have been positive and I am very honored and appreciate your thoughts and opinions :) I'm very sorry for not replying to your reviews personally to thank you but I am new to this and am gradually getting the hang of things, so thank you for your patience. Also my updating has not been as frequent as I would like it to be but its getting to that dreaded time of year they call exams and I am constantly swamped with college work but I am trying my best to keep ontop of things. Finally, if you have any thoughts or ideas for this story you can review or PM me all thoughts are welcome as I really value your guys opinions :) **

**Disclaimer:****Sadly I have absolutely nothing to do with the creation of this character and are purely using them for a little while. The lucky women that is Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The door opened revealing the biggest man I had ever seen, he was tall, had short brown hair and a big chest and arms. His appearance frightened me so I hid behind Mummy.

"Hey, who ordered the kid?" His booming voice echoed in my ears as I hid further behind Mum, shielding myself from the man's gaze.

"Hi…Emmett isn't it?" Geoffrey asked and the huge man gave a nod in response.

"And your Geoffrey the surgeon Carlisle works with, the one that wants us to babysit this short cake." Emmett said pointing at me from where I was behind my Mum.

"That's right. Is Esme in?"

"She's just here" the man called Emmett replied as a small woman appeared behind him. She looked much nicer then the big man. She had long brown hair and a heart-shaped face that made her appear gentle.

"Hello, I'm Esme," she bent slightly placing her hands on her legs as she looked at me, "and you must be Bella." I gave a small nod in reply. "Well it's very nice to meet you and I hope you're going to enjoy staying here while your Mum's away."

"Renee this is Esme, the women I was telling you about," Geoffrey said introducing Mummy to Esme.

"Hello," Mummy said, "I hope it is ok that Bella stays here for a few hours?"

"Of course it is. I was thinking Bella could help me make some cookies."

"Well that sounds lovely. Thank you very much for having her."

"It's quite alright."

"Right Renee, shall we be off?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes, ok. Bye Bella. Be a good girl for Esme." Mummy hugged me before walking to Geoffrey's car leaving me standing on the doorstep waving at her as Geoffrey drove off.

"Right Bella, do you want to come inside?" Esme asked. I felt nervous as I walked in to house and Esme shut the door behind me. I avoided eye contact with the big man called Emmett, as I followed Esme into the living room.

"Everyone, come and meet Bella." Esme said as soon as she said that four people entered the room. It was weird. She hadn't even spoken very loudly yet here they all were. I found them all slightly scary as they stood around the room staring at me. I grabbed Esme's hand, which was very cold, afraid of the people that now stood in front of me.

Esme, noticing my nervousness, calmly reassured me that no one was going to hurt me before pulling me slightly closer to the newcomers. "Bella, this is Alice and Jasper," Esme said pointing to the two that stood closest to us.

The girl called Alice had short spikey hair and looked a lot like pixies I had seen in my cartoons. The boy (Jasper) had lighter hair and looked like he was in pain. I wanted to ask what was wrong but that would have been rude to ask, so instead I waved politely at them.

Alice smiled and waved enthusiastically back adding, "Hi Bella, I just know we're going to become best friends". I smiled awkwardly, not sure of what to say, as Jasper gave me a formal salute.

Esme gently pulled me along to introduce me to the next person; a girl with long blonde hair. "This is Rosalie" Esme said.

"Your very pretty!" I said unable to stop myself, everyone in the room laughed lightly at my outburst and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Thank you Bella. You're very pretty too," Rosalie replied, making my cheeks flush even darker.

Esme turned me slowly again, this time to face another boy. He had bronze coloured hair that stuck up all over the place. He was the prettiest of them all, except (maybe) from Rosalie.

"And this is Edward…"

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffhanger guys, I promise to update as soon as I finish the chapter. I wonder what Edwards reaction to little Bella will be? What do you think? Let me know if you wish and we shall see whose right... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****Sorry it's been awhile since I uploaded another chapter. But here it finally is, I hope you enjoy it :) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to coralthegreat who has given me amazing reviews since the very first chapter I uploaded of this story. Thank you very much for your support coralthegreat! :D **

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing, sadly. **

**Chapter Four **

**Bella's P.O.V**

"_And this is Edward…"_

I gave a shy wave at Edward and was embarrassed when he didn't return the wave or say anything. I blushed even harder when he kept staring at me with an irritated look on his face.

"You know it's rude to stare and not say hello to someone when your introduced," I said with courage I didn't know I possessed as I crossed my arms and returned his angry stare. His expression changed to one of shock as everyone laughed.

"Well look at that shortcake has courage!" Emmett, the big man, boomed from across the room.

"I apologise," Edward said a crooked smile appearing on his face, "it's very nice to meet you Bella."

"Ok, Bella what would you like to do now?" Esme asked leaning down to my height, "we could bake cookies, or you could colour, or play some games? Whatever you want?"

"Can I bake cookies? I like to cook with my Mummy." I said cheering up at the thought of baking.

"Ok, well follow me to the kitchen," Esme said before walking out of the room, I followed her out of the room, cautious of the people staring at me as I left, and down the hall and into the kitchen.

My mouth dropped open as I walked into the room, it was the biggest kitchen I had ever seen, all the work tops and appliances were modern and so polished they looked like they had never been used. "You have a lovely kitchen," I told Esme truthfully as I ran my hand over one of the marble counter tops.

"Thank you Bella," Esme answered with a smile, "would you like to make double chocolate or chocolate chip cookies?"

"Chocolate chip!" I said excitedly. As Esme collected all of the ingredients we would need, I turned to wash my hands and noticed everyone standing in the doorway.

"You can help us if you like?" Esme asked them as she placed the ingredients on the table. Everyone stepped into the kitchen, I felt nervous again as they all began to help. I stood on one of the chairs at the table so I could reach.

Soon I became angry as everyone crowded me and grabbed at the ingredients, "Too many cooks spoil my cookies!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at me again.

"Bella's right, all of you out. Your crowding Bella," Esme said. Everyone took a step away from the table.

"All right shortcake. We'll let you do everything yourself bossy pants." Emmett said.

Anger filled me as he called me bossy, "Good I need some of this," I reached for the flour and pulled out a handful only to dump it over Emmett's head. "That's for being rude!"

Everyone laughed at the sight of Emmet, flour coating his hair and shoulders as it fell from his head. "Right you've asked for it," Emmett said stepping toward me.

"Emmett," Esme said warningly.

I felt scared as Emmett reached for the flour and grabbed a handful, I took a step back on the chair as he continued towards me before throwing the handful at my face. I instinctively took another step back as the flour flew towards me, and as it hit my face I felt my foot slip of the chair and myself fall backwards.

I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see I'd been caught by Edward. "Bella, are you ok?" Esme asked clearly worried.

I couldn't answer as I felt tears start to fill my eyes and I began to cry. I clung to Edward as I cried harder and buried my face into his shoulder. "Emmet, apologise now," Esme said sternly.

"I'm sorry Bella," I heard Emmett say. I ignored him as I cried harder.

"Edward take Bella upstairs, she needs to calm down. We'll clean up and I'll finish talking to Emmett."

"Ok," I heard Edward say and I felt him move as he shifted me and moved out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter and it is written in Edwards POV as suggest by **coralthegreat**.

**Disclaimer: I'm just burrowing Stephenie Meyer's character to create some entertainment for everyone here.**

**Chapter Five **

**Edward's POV**

I came back to the house after a night of doing nothing but hunting and contemplating my dark and unnatural existence. I tried to spend as much time as possible out of the house, having four siblings that were happily in a relationship with each other made it nauseating to spend a lot of time in the same space with them, especially since they weren't shy about their physical relationship.

It made it worse with my ability for reading minds. Knowing your siblings and even your parents were sexually active was one thing but actually hearing their thoughts and seeing their plans makes it an uncomfortable situation to be in. Don't get me wrong I love my parents and siblings - their my family.

As soon as I walked into the house, I knew something was wrong. From Esme's excited thoughts I found that a little girl was coming to stay for the day, while her mother went on a date with Geoffrey, the idiot that Carlisle worked with. Esme and Rose were busy cleaning the house, while Emmett and Jasper were busy playing a game on the Playstation.

"Mom?" I asked as walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Edward, your back. I assume you know about our visit?"

"Yes, are you sure this is a good idea? We are a family of vampires."

"Edward, nothing will happen, we are perfectly capable of looking after a little girl for a few hours."

"Fine, I'll go and get ready since I've only got an hour since she is here."

I ran upstairs and got in the shower, feeling slightly agitated that we were babysitting a human girl for the day. We were monsters, how could we look after a child? Anything could happen, we could kill her.

But Esme was so excited at the thought of looking after a little girl, since her baby died and she had never had the chance to raise a child. How could I be selfish and prevent Esme from having some happiness?

I heard Alice's car pull up in the drive, and head her thoughts as she ran into the house. She'd been to town and brought colouring book, puzzles, games and dolls for the girl to play with. I smiled at the excitement in her mind at the thought of the girl playing with the stuff she brought, and also the new shoe store that had just opened and her plans to go back and shop some more later. Alice did love her shopping.

I felt myself relax under the spray of the shower as I listened to the familiar sounds of my family moving downstairs. I took my time in washing my hair, and getting dressed before relaxing on my sofa with a copy of 'Sense and Sensibility'. I loved the classic romance stories. Perhaps it was my inexperience with the emotion of love that made me crave to know more about it.

I was so engrossed in Jane Austen's novel that I barely noticed the sound of the doorbell that echoed round the house signalling the arrival of the human girl. I heard the heavy footsteps of Emmett as he approached the door; I was surprised that Esme had let him answer the door but when I heard her thoughts I found that Emmett had left her no choice in the matter.

"Hey who ordered the kid?" Emmett's booming voice asked. From his thoughts I realised that he was trying to intimidate the child as his way of a joke. As Geoffrey began a conversation with Emmett, I realised Emmett had succeeded in his task at intimidating the child, as I could hear her heart rate speed up.

I heard Esme interrupt Emmett as she greeted the people at the door. As I listened to what was happening downstairs, I realised that the girl's mother had agreed to let her 5 year old daughter spend the day with complete strangers so she could go on a date.

As I listened to the mother – Renee talk to Esme I realised they weren't even from England, the mother had an American accent. So she was leaving her daughter with strangers in a foreign country. This woman was unbelievable! Risking her daughter's life on the guarantee from a man she met yesterday that the people she was leaving her daughter with were good people!

I was pulled from my thoughts about the irresponsible mother as I heard Geoffrey's car start and move out of the drive way as Esme closed the door. "Everyone come meet Bella."

I quickly placed my book back and ran down the stairs and into the living room. The little girl, Bella I think her name was, was very pretty, she had long brown hair and wide brown eyes and pale skin, and she looked like one of those dolls that Alice had brought for her to play with.

I was struck by a sudden overwhelming urge to protect this little girl from everything. I noticed she was very shy and easily embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a cute pink colour as Esme started introducing her to my siblings.

I took a deep breath to try and clear my head of this sudden urge, and that's when her scent hit me. Her scent was extremely floral in fragrance and was absolutely mouth - watering. The fact that she was a child was the only thing that kept me sane and not losing myself to the monster within.

Then it hit me I couldn't read her mind. It was like there was something keeping me out of her mind. For the first time in my whole existence I didn't know what someone was thinking. I stared at her intently, trying despratly to try and pick up something from her mind. But nothing came.

Distracted as I was, I didn't hear as Esme introduced me to Bella, "And this is Edward…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may not be able to update for awhile as I have exams. But I will update as often s I can :) This chapter is dedicated to another constant reviewer of mine _edwards-girl-4-ever _thank you so much for your support :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**Edward's P.O.V**

"_And this is Edward…"_

"_Careful, Edward. You know you don't want to kill her." _Alice's thoughts help break the spell that Bella's scent had caused. But that didn't solve the irritation I felt at the fact I couldn't hear her thoughts. I continued staring at her, trying to breach the shield that kept her thoughts hidden from me. I hadn't realised how much I relied on hearing peoples thoughts until I was faced with the conundrum that was Bella's brain.

"You know it's rude to stare and not say hello to someone when you've been introduced," I was shocked that this little girl had the courage to speak to me like that.

"Well look at the shortcake has courage!" Emmett said jokily, his voice booming as usual.

At Bella's somewhat shocking outburst everyone's thoughts became jovial due to Bella putting me in my place.

"_She's got you there Edward!" _Jasper thought, amused at Bella's outburst.

"_Look at the little girl standing up to Eddie!" _Emmett thought, pleased that someone had 'put me in my place'.

"_She's great!" _Alice thought, she was pleased that her and Bella would become good friends.

"_I like her. She's sassy!" _Rosalie thought amused at Bella's words.

"_Edward, don't be rude." _Esme chastised me for my behaviour and I felt guilty for letting her down.

A grin appeared on my face at their thoughts, "I apologise, and it's very nice to meet you Bella."

I watched Bella intently as Esme asked her what she wanted to do; I was surprised when she said she wanted to bake cookies. Being her age I would have thought she would have wanted to colour or play with dolls.

We all followed her into the kitchen and watched as she washed her hands. When Bella realised we were all stood watching she blushed again.

"You can help us if you like?" Esme asked. We all headed over to the table and I watched as Bella stood on one of the chairs so she could reach the ingredients. I watched as everyone crowded to help and it soon became unorganised chaos. I continued watching Bella as everyone began to make the cookies. Her expression changed as everyone started helping, anger began to shine in her eyes and her face wore an irritated expression.

Suddenly Bella yelled, "Too many cooks spoil my cookies!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, identical looks of shock on each of our faces.

Finally Esme broke the silence, "Bella's right, all of you out. You're crowding Bella."

We all took a step away from the table and Emmett couldn't resist saying the first thing that appeared in his head, "All right shortcake. We'll let you do everything yourself bossy pants."

I watched as anger once again appeared in her eyes. It was infuriating not being able to hear what she was thinking. I watched with curiosity as Bella continued making the cookies, ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Good I need some of this," she reached for the flour and pulled out a handful before dumping it on Emmett's head, "That's for being rude!"

We all laughed at the sight of Emmett's hair covered in flour. "Right you asked for it, "Emmett said taking a step towards her.

"Emmett," Esme said warningly, worry evident in her thoughts. I saw Bella take a step back as Emmett took another step towards her, flour in his hand.

"_Edward she's going to fall!" _Alice's thoughts yelled at me as Emmett threw the flour and Bella took another step back to avoid it. I watched as her foot slipped off the chair as she fell backwards, I ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

I told myself it was because I couldn't risk her blood being spilled but deep down I knew it was because I didn't want her hurt. "Bella are you ok?" Esme asked, concerned.

I was shocked as Bella started crying and she clung to me as she cried harder. "Emmett apologise now," Esme said sternly.

"I'm sorry Bella," Emmett said. Bella gave no reply as she cried harder.

"Edward take Bella upstairs, she needs to calm down. We'll clean up and I'll finish talking to Emmett." Esme told me.

"Ok," I replied as I lifted Bella up and walked out of the kitchen. Alice followed closely behind me.

* * *

**A/N: ****As you have probably noticed by now I have dedicated some chapters to my reviewers. I thought it was only fair that after I had recieved 3 or more from the same person that I thank them for their support. All reviewers that have reveiwed more then once receive a PM from me asking permission to dedicate a chapter to them, if for any reason they do not wish for me to do this I don't. Please keep reviewing :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys and girls! I know its been AGES since I updated but I have been busy with my exams (please forgive me) this chapter is kinda short but I think its cute :D and I hope you enjoy it :) as ever your reviews are greatly appreciated and I am truely overwhelmed by the support for this chapter. ****This chapter is dedicated to _Rachie81 _for the support shown for this story. **

**Disclaimer: ****I only own the plot the rest is Stephenie Meyers! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella continued to cry as I carried her upstairs and into my room, as I felt her tiny body shake with her sobs and heard her heart beat rhythmically, I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and keep her sake. She intrigued me as she did scare me. I was intrigued at the fact that I couldn't read her mind but at the same time I was scared, scared of the calling my inner monster had towards her scent and blood. I was grateful that now I had seen her in danger my bloodlust had decreased somewhat in intensity, being replaced the uncontrollable urge to protect her.

I knew Alice was following me and felt comforted by her presence, if anything was to go wrong Alice would foresee it and I would be able to detach myself from that situation. As we got to my room I sat with Bella cradled in my lap on the only piece of furniture in my room: a sofa. Alice sat next to me and together we waited out Bella's sobs, I gently stroked her hair as she tried to calm down. After what seemed like years to me, but could only have been seconds, she stopped crying.

She slowly pulled away from my shoulder and rubbed her small hands over her eyes to wipe her tears away. "Emmett is mean," she said before sucking her thumb and playing with her ear. Me and Alice shared a laugh at what she said.

"Yes he is, but you'll get him back later," Alice said winking at Bella.

"How?" Bella asked before returning her thumb to her mouth.

"I'll tell you later, are you sleepy Bella?" Alice asked again and I caught a glimpse of Bella asleep on my sofa in Alice's thoughts. Bella nodded this time refusing to take her thumb out of her mouth.

"Well lie down and Edward will hum you a song," Alice said and I looked at her in confusion as she got up from the sofa to make room for Bella. I gently laid Bella on the sofa and laid down on the edge of the sofa scared in case she rolled off in her sleep. I choose Esme's song to hum to her as she closed her eyes and curled into a ball. Alice laid a quilt I hadn't known she has went to get over Bella.

Five minutes later and Bella was sleeping soundly, thumb still in place. I couldn't help but notice how cute and peaceful she looked when she slept. "She appeals to you," Alice said, interrupting the silence.

"Her blood does," I said honestly.

"Do you know why?" Alice asked.

"No, do you?" I asked hopefully only to be disappointed when she shook her head.

"Bella's future is difficult to read there are many factors influencing it, but I'll watch for any signs although you might want to talk to Emmett about it he has experienced the same thing, he may be able to help."

"Thank you Alice."

"I'm going to find Jasper, don't worry you'll be fine. You don't hurt her Edward not today at least." Alice said before leaving my room. I returned my gaze to Bella, I felt oddly tranquil as I watched her sleep. My frozen heart almost melted when she turned in her sleep and grabbed a handful of my shirt as she snuggled into my chest, she reminded me of the little sister I had never got to have…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and I will upload again as soon as I can :) This chapter is dedicated to _lileycullen_ for their continued support of this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I didn't look up from Edward's shoulder as he walked me upstairs. I knew it was silly to be crying. I was silly. I'd been so brave standing up to the big man and trying to not be as shy as I normally was but now I'd ruined it by crying. They probably thought I was just a big baby now. I cried harder at the thought of them thinking I was a baby. I had tried so hard to impress them…

I didn't think I was going to fall of the chair. I just wanted to avoid the flour. I knew Emmett hadn't meant for me to fall, he wasn't why I was crying. I had braced myself for the pain of hitting the floor and then to be saved by Edward… the shock just made me emotional. And now I couldn't stop crying. This was getting embarrassing.

As I again remembered what happened in the kitchen I realised that Edward had been standing behind Emmett when I started to fall. How had he been able to catch me in time? That was weird… it was probably me being silly again. Mummy always said that I spent too much time thinking.

I felt Edward sit down on something and lifted my head slightly to see we were on a leather sofa. I began to relax as Edward rubbed my back gently and I heard my sobs start to quieten. Eventually I stopped crying and could pull away from Edwards shoulder as I took a deep breath. It was then that I noticed how he smelt. He smelt good like the flowers Nan used to grow but sweeter. He smelt better than anything else I had smelt ever.

I shook my head to clear his over perfumed scent from my brain as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of my tears. As I sat in Edwards lap I realised Alice was with us. "Emmett is mean," I said sucking my thumb as I began to feel tired.

"Yes he is, but you'll get him back later," Alice said winking at me. I liked Alice she made me feel more comfortable than the others. Edward also made me feel more comfortable but I didn't know why, he had been rude to me this morning…

"How?" I asked only removing my thumb long enough to ask my question before placing it back in my mouth. In that moment I didn't care if they thought I was a baby, I was too tired to care.

"I'll tell you later, are you sleepy Bella?" it was funny how she knew stuff. But then again she could have noticed that I sucking my thumb meant I was tired. My Mum did say that I was easy to read. I simply nodded in reply, too tired to even form words. Crying always made me tired.

"Well lie down and Edward will hum you a song." She got up as Edward laid me down on the sofa. He lay beside me obviously to stop me from falling off the sofa, an event that had happened many times. I felt my eyes droop as Edward began to hum a song I didn't know. It was a lovely song I thought just before my world turned dark and I gave into the tiredness.


End file.
